Organic light-emitting diode display apparatus have advantages of self-luminous property, wide view angle, high contrast, rapid response speed, etc., and are regarded as a new generation of display techniques. Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) array substrate is a primary component of the organic light-emitting diode display apparatus, and includes a plurality of sub-pixels each of which is provided with an organic light-emitting diode capable of emitting a light of a specific color.